The invention relates to a single phase or polyphase switchgear comprising one or more switches which are mounted with the aid of solid insulation such that they are insulated, as well as associated live components such as rail systems, connectors and the like, wherein both the switches and the associated live components are housed in a housing enveloping said switches and live components.